A Platypus Engagement
by Girl-with-Grin
Summary: Ferb looked to the statue he and his brother had created, looking sullenly over the tri-state area. Fingering the velvet box in his pocket, he took a deep breath and began to scale the bronze Platypus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, well... am I seriously writing about Phineas and Ferb? A show on Disney channel?! The horror!

I'm not sure how the plot developped in my head. I was out with a couple of friends yesterday and they said something along the lines of "Imagine a Platypus being married to a duck!!" which for some reason, put in motion the cogs in my head. I realise I have very weird friends. Anyway, the story began to take form around this Platypus image, so thank Perry for the creation of this story. Sigh.

I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any character or theme affiliated with this show.

* * *

A Platypus Engagement

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Summers delicately changed to autumns for the two young boys under the solitary tree. With each passing season came the disappointment, but also the anticipation of new things to create when school ceased and the summer months attacked the semi-sleepy tri-state of Danville. Ferb would meticulously draw up plans and schematics for his brother to review and together they would put them away in a shoebox atop a high shelf in their room.

Ten summers passed since.

The boys, no longer boys, had grown. Plans were fewer now, as their futures began calling in the distance and they prepared for college. Entrance exams, revising, and calls from their sister had taken up too much time in their already busy lives. Nevertheless, their parents urged them forward, taking pride that both of their sons were about to build the foundations for their futures.

--

"Have you thought about what course you're going to take, Ferb?" Lawrence asked gently, putting down his paper to look at his son curiously. The boy regarded this blankly and shrugged.

"Well you should probably think about it, son. Places are limited you know."

"I know," Ferb answered with a roll of his eyes, "We've been having this conversation everyday for the past month, dad."

Lawrence 'hmm-ed' to himself and leant forward with a strange expression on his face. Ferb recognised it well. His mother had attacked him with that look only this morning, as had his sister on her regular visits. He shivered slightly at the impending doom hanging over his head.

"What about a girlfriend, Ferb? Have you thought about that?"

Ferb shot his father an incredulous gaze. His family members, save for Phineas, had begun pressuring him into taking a girlfriend. Their main argument was that he was much too lonely with only his brother for company. Alas, Ferb knew the real reason for all the fuss. Candace, in a horrible act of jumping to conclusions, had asked their mother if he had shown any interest towards… men. This question had been met with hazardous attacks on his sexuality.

"Well, yeah. But they don't drop from the sky you know."

Lawrence sighed, "Yes, I suppose not. But there are a few around town who look eligible."

"Eligible?" Ferb echoed, slightly put out by his fathers choosing of words, "Dad, if it makes you and mum feel any better, there is a girl I've been crushing on. Happy?"

"Oh, gosh, yes!" Lawrence doubled on himself with a relieved breath, "You have no idea how reassured I feel."

"I can guess." Ferb muttered lowly, rising from the couch.

He passed his father and walked into the kitchen with the intention of getting a drink of water. Whilst scouring the cupboards for a glass, Ferb could not help but let out a few angry, garbled sentences aimed at cursing his sister for the torment her questions had caused. Just because the girls around town had not interested him, did not mean she could go around spreading rumours at her will. Phineas himself had heard the circulating lie from his girlfriend, whom had tacitly pulled him away from a large pressing crowd at the time. Apparently, it had been quite a large topic in Danville, up until two months ago. All thanks to Candace.

Ferb took a large gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ferb, my main man! How's life?"

The green haired young man turned to the kitchens entrance, in time to see his brother waltz in lightly, humming under his breath and sporting a wide grin. Phineas grinned at Ferb as he passed and shot towards the counter to retrieve his wallet.

Ferb's brow rose and a pleasant smile settled on his face, "Fine. Are you about to do what I think you're about to do?"

Phineas met his brother's gaze with an elated laugh and jump. Ferb could almost feel the excitement emitting from the nineteen year old, and it only made his smile gain volume. They clasped their hands in a congratulating handshake, both laughing like their was no tomorrow.

"I can't believe it!" said Ferb finally, once the laughter had died and Phineas had stilled, "You're actually going to do it!"

"Of course I am!" Phineas replied, "I'm picking her up in an hour. You feel like filming this momentous occasion?"

Ferb shook his head, albeit miserably, and said, "I can't. I'm scheduled for a college interview."

Phineas darkened slightly, "Oh. Well good luck." He checked his watch hurriedly and grimaced, "Ow. I've got to go and meet with Isabella's mother now."

"What for?" Ferb asked.

Phineas stuffed the leather bound wallet in his jeans and fixed his collar, "I've got to get her blessings don't I?"

"Since when are you so worried about, _blessings?_"

Phineas shrugged, "I heard dad talking about it to you. Something about making sure you had the parent's blessing before marrying with a girl- hey! Are they still on your back about that whole you being a homosexual thing?"

Ferb shot his brother a scalding look and replied cynically, "I straightened that out, thank you very much."

"Ah yes," said his younger brother knowingly, "The mystery girl."

Ferb rolled his eyes yet again and moved to let the boy pass, punching his shoulder as Phineas did so. His sibling stuck his tongue at him, but raced out of the house with a quick farewell to their father. He heard Lawrence respond in kind and then all was still once again. Ferb put a hand to his tousled hair and sighed. His little brother was about to become engaged. His older sister had gone and married, expecting her first child in the limited space of four months. It seemed everyone he knew had begun his or her lives, leaving poor old Ferb behind.

Deciding that he should prepare for his interview, he absently made his way upstairs, passing Lawrence without a word.

Ferb sighed.

* * *

Phineas thanked his stars that Isabella's home was just on the other side of the street, which meant he hadn't the time to panic or reconsider his plan. And even if he wanted to turn tail and run, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was waiting for him, slightly surprised by his call and want to speak to her alone. Swallowing down the lump that had formed in his throat, Phineas willed his hand to reach the doorbell.

The door opened almost instantly and there stood Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, wearing a welcoming smile.

She ushered him inside, "Phineas! So good to see you-- how are you? Did you get taller? My, you look quite handsome today!"

Phineas chuckled at the woman's speech output. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had always spoken quickly, sometimes merging Spanish with English, only serving to confuse anyone she met. Yet, after many years, Phineas was proud to say he had picked up a few things and now rationally understood the Hispanic woman.

He smiled gently at her, "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro."

She laughed (a high chatter) and waved the comment away, "Oh, Phineas! I told you to call me Alexandra. Come in, come in! I just baked a batch of cookies."

She led him into the sitting room where many of Isabella's smiling relations, turned to stare at him from their frames. He recognised the family portrait by the fireplace, where he saw his girlfriend as a young girl, sitting on a laughing man's lap, Alexandra's arms around them both. Phineas knew little about Isabella's father, apart that he had been a voluntary fire fighter whom had met his end amongst the flames. Neither Alexandra nor Isabella liked to talk about him, so he remained a shadowy figure in Phineas's mind.

Alexandra had him sit on the couch, and badgered him into taking one of the cookies sitting in a tray on the coffee table. Phineas declined softly, feeling that his chest had begun to constrict.

"Uh, Mrs. Ga-- I mean, Alexandra… do you know why I wanted to speak to you alone?" he chanced. Perhaps her mother would have an inkling suspicion, and his job would be that little easier.

"No."

His hope popped.

"Well," he began, nervously tugging at a corner of his shirt, "I wanted to ask your permission for something. A big something."

Alexandra's brow rose in question, but she did not speak. Phineas felt himself break into a light sweat and cursed the sudden appearance of nausea.

"I want a blessing actually." he continued recklessly, gaining strength from the stale silence, "Because I want to ask Isabella if she'd marry me."

A pregnant pause ensued, filled with heavy breathing on Phineas's part and a widened stare from Alexandra. After another moment of hush, she broke out into a large grin and let out a tremendous squeal.

"MY CHICA IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Phineas, startled by the sudden appearance of sound, jumped in his seat and watched the woman with a disbelieving stare. Alexandra was on her feet, in near-tears as she glanced about the room tipsily, still shrieking for all to hear. Phineas tried to coax her back on the couch, but she was persistent.

"Oh, Phineas! Oh, Oh! Oh, my… we-we have to get things ready!"

"Alexandra, calm down! I haven't even asked her yet. She can't know about any of this, okay?"

Alexandra nodded furiously, "Oh, yes! I understand, I understand. You have my blessing, Phineas. Such a nice boy, such a great man! Oh…" and then she burst into a wave of tears and crumpled to the sofa, snivelling into her hands.

Phineas, with a beaming smile not often used in this situation, pat his future mother in laws back soothingly.

* * *

Ferb sat patiently before the Headmaster of Danville's IT College, as the balding man reviewed his files with a low hum of appreciation. It was a familiar sight to the nineteen year old. He had gone to at least ten interviews for colleges around the Danville area, and the more interviews the better his chances at getting into one of the institutions.

It was nearing nine o'clock and his thoughts strayed from the college towards his brother, and hopefully, his brother's lovely fiancée. The pair was most likely celebrating their engagement in town, giddy and elated, going from club to club. At least Ferb hoped so. He could not imagine his brothers pain if Isabella refused.

A voice brought him back to attention and Ferb noticed the Headmaster had risen to his feet.

"You have quite an impressing file, Mr. Fletcher. Might I ask what career you are hoping to aim for?" the man set a calculated gaze on him.

"I'd like to go into game design, or perhaps machinery, Mr. Davis." Ferb replied, standing also, "But my interests might change in that period."

Mr. Davis nodded and offered his hand for Ferb to shake, "Well, Mr. Fletcher, you can expect a reply from us in the next few weeks. Until then, enjoy your summer."

Ferb nodded absently, "Thank you, Mr. Davis, likewise."

In a hurried march, he sped out of the grand office and the building to the parking lot where his mother's car awaited him. Unlocking the cherry-red vehicle and strapping himself in, Ferb revved the engine and set off for home. He noticed that he was monumentally over the speed limit but that seemed trivial against the want to get home-- fast.

He turned into the Flynn-Fletcher driveway an hour later, feeling the anticipation rising as he noticed the lights were on in the living room. Lightly stepping out and moving towards the front door, he halted as his mother burst from the house and all but knocked him down, laughing into his shoulder.

"Mum?" he asked slowly.

Lynda looked up at her son with a genuine look of soft love in her eyes, "You're brother's getting married!"

* * *

A/N: I like corny stuff -shrug- ... go figure


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here it is. Oooh, neutral thought... guess what's outside my window? Snow. Not kidding. It snowed last night. Why could it not have snowed like... a week ago?!

Review Response's (because they're fun)

**DisneyFreak10**: Thanks for the review :) Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy.

**Roy42**: Haha, yeah. You'll get a glimpse at the reason for the title in this chapter, but you won't understand it fully for another little while. Yes, I was worried that would cause a problem. I live in the UK (a tiny little island actually) so my knowledge on American grammar is limited. As for Phineas proposing to Isabella so soon, I guess he must be making it up to her for all the years she was crushing in silence :D Actually, in Candace's defense, she was just trying to be helpful and support her brother in whatever sexual orientation he decided to be (as we can see it backfired horribly on her .) and Ferb now thinks she did it on purpose. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story and thanks for the review.

**sims2freaktron**: Thank you. HERE IT IS!

**Second daughter of Eve**: Yeah, I am too -sweatdrop- Thanks for your review.

**Qwwerty **(too lazy to sign in): Hehe, poor Candace was just trying to be supportive of him, but I suppose it _would _have been very embarrassing. Actually, the Platypus has nothing to do with Phineas :D Not really anyway. All will be revealed in due time. As for Ferb's talkative ways (I guess you could call it) he ony speaks when necessary and to his family. He broke free from his shell a little, but that's about it.

I do not own Phineas and Ferb, any character or theme affiliated with the Disney company.

* * *

Chapter 2

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Ferb stepped into his living room, the atmosphere rippling with warmth and amity. Receiving congratulatory embraces in the centre of the commotion, stood his brother and best friend, Isabella pressed tightly against Phineas, his arms wrapped protectively around her form-- both laughing at some joke their father must have thought up about antiques. Ferb could not help but notice how right it looked to see them together.

He made his presence known with a light cough and many people swamped him at once, the first being Isabella herself, followed by his younger brother. He returned their bear hug awkwardly and, after they had pulled away, he greeted each person with a brisk nod.

"Congratulations." He gave his brother's knuckle a pound, and Isabella hugged him close once again.

"Alright, kids!" said Lynda, clapping her hands, "How about we go out tonight? Celebrate!"

The three young people turned to see their parents, neighbours and friends nod eagerly, breaking out into excited chatter-- filing out of the room. Lynda, Lawrence and Alexandra stopped on their way out to regard their children with tender looks.

"Coming?" Lawrence asked softly.

Isabella pressed her face to Phineas's chest and looked up at him curiously. Phineas grinned down at her and put an arm around Ferb's shoulders, shaking his head at the three parents.

"Actually, I think we'll celebrate here quietly. We want to talk with Ferb."

Alexandra giggled suddenly and pushed the other two out before they could argue, speaking hurriedly about wedding plans, leaving no room for argument. Phineas chuckled and shared an amused look with his older brother. When they were certain no one remained inside the house, Ferb retreated to an armchair by the TV, leaving the couch for the newly engaged couple.

"So…?" said Ferb with a devilish grin once everyone had settled, "How did you ask her?"

Phineas cleared his throat nervously and Isabella giggled with a blush into his shirt, letting out a soft sigh. Their eyes connected and they dissolved in a unified laugh. Ferb watched this interestedly, reclining back into the comfort of the armchair.

"Well?" he asked.

Isabella giggled, "Actually, _I'm _the one who asked _him_."

"_What_?"" This was directed towards her fiancée whom simply shrugged.

"She did." confirmed Phineas, "I was about to ask her, but she beat me to it. Apparently I was aggravating her."

Isabella shot to her defence, "You were!"

Phineas rolled his eyes and swung his gaze to Ferb, "Anyway, we're telling everyone I'm the one who asked her, in order to preserve the sliver of dignity I still possess. After all, I'm the guy."

"The guy who couldn't ask his girlfriend to marry him before she did." Isabella piped in at his side.

"I had the ring!" he fired back with a grin.

Ferb laughed. They were already acting like an old married couple. It was easy to see that the two completed each other in a strange and surreal way. The green haired young man blinked soberly as he envisioned himself and an unnamed girl bantering about their upcoming marriage. Shaking his head furiously, Ferb willed himself to attention as his brother and friends minor argument escalated to a more… _physical _approach.

"I _am _still here you know."

The pair broke off with crimson blushes and shy smiles, each muttering an apology under their breaths. Phineas suddenly seemed to perk however, throwing his arm around the length of the couch and over Isabella's shoulders. She snuggled into his side and threw him a look.

"Hey, Ferb. How'd that interview go? You get in?"

Ferb shrugged, touched that his brother had remembered, "It went okay. I'll know for sure in a couple of weeks. How about you guys? Did you apply for anything?"

"I was accepted for a course in Psychology at Danville University," Isabella offered, "And we're waiting on Phineas's acceptance letter too."

"Really bro?" Ferb said, "What for?"

"Music and education. Ya know, teaching little pipsqueaks how to rock on a power chord guitar." Phineas grinned demurely.

"You're dream come true basically." said Ferb, envisioning a mess of kids chasing his poor brother around a room, whacking him with large amplifiers.

"Some of my dream," Phineas corrected sheepishly. He brought his fiancée closer and kissed her softly, "I got most of it tonight."

Isabella giggled shamelessly and rewarded him with a light peck, "Daww, since when have you become such a sap, Phin?"

Phineas shot her a phoney sombre look; "Since my manliness left me…" he pouted and nodded at Ferb for back up.

She let out a breath in exasperation, "You're not going to let this go, right?"

Isabella was answered with a nod from both boys. She looked to Ferb in surprise but, the young man merely put his hands out in a placating gesture and said:

"Hey, I'm only taking his side because when you kill him, I get the platypus."

* * *

The next morning dawned on a buzzing Flynn-Fletcher household. Calls were being made, letters were being sent and neighbours were beginning to pour inside their moderately sized kitchen. Ferb watched the happenings of his home with a curious gaze. His brother seemed to be in the centre of it all, being hugged, shaken violently, pulled and pushed in all directions. It was only around midday that the hoards began to move out, and the phones stilled.

"So, does being engaged suck yet?" Ferb questioned lightly, when his brother made an appearance in their room later on that day.

The redhead simply sighed and draped himself across his bed, "Nope. Still worth it."

"Hehe."

A pause.

"Hey, Ferb?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you only talk in front of our family and Isabella? You know… _really _talk?"

Ferb's gaze switched from his laptop to his younger brother, staring at him-- awaiting an answer. He was not exactly sure why he talked more inside his family unit then out. Then again, he questioned his brother's sudden want to learn about his reticent ways.

"Maybe because I trust you. The world's a scary place, Phineas. It's easier to stay quiet and let life go on." he replied simply after a moments pondering. This seemed to please Phineas as an answer.

"I guess…" said the nineteen year old slowly.

"So," said Ferb, "What's the plan for today? Going out with Isabella?"

"Not exactly…" and with that said, Phineas picked himself from the bed and hopped towards the creaking shelf in the corner. Reaching up to the top, he slowly brought a dusty shoebox down for his brother to see. Ferb ceased his typing immediately.

"Ferb, I know what were gonna do today!"

* * *

"Engaged? So young? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Wow, this is big! I've gotta tell the girls. Oh, wow, our old Troop Leader is getting married!"

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"I didn't mean it like… -- anyway, when's the wedding?"

"After college I guess, we haven't really talked about it."

"Oh, wow! I'll be right over! I've got a secret passion for rings, I need to see yours."

"Uh… okay… when will you be down? That way I can prepare the ring for your ambush."

"I dunno, how 'bout in an hour? Are you doing anything today?"

"Not really. Phineas is spending the day with Ferb and my mom's gone off to the Squat 'n' Stitch with her band."

"Why don't we catch a movie at the mall? Catch up on stuff. I've got the funniest story to tell you about Mona."

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Gretchen."

"Bye, Isabella!"

* * *

Ferb glanced quickly from the plans, to the assigned spot. They were currently standing at the very top of the Danville City Mall, having instructed several deliverymen where to lay their equipment, and the nineteen year old began to envision the structure of their plan. It would be large enough to see from space according to Phineas's notes, and birds might mistake it for a nesting ground. Ferb waited until every other man had vacated the area before turning to his brother.

"Do you think this will really work? A giant statue of a Platypus, really?"

Phineas winked and gestured to the large open space before them, "Come on, bro. Imagine it!"

Ferb nodded tiredly, "I'm imagining this is illegal."

"I asked permission if that's what you're worried about." Phineas rolled his eyes at his brother's foolishness.

"Fine. So… shall we?"

The redhead bowed elegantly, "After you my good man."

Four hours later, consisting of exploding dynamite that had nearly blown them off the roof, meticulous carving (courtesy of Django and his father), and a near arrest because of said dynamite, the statue was now glistening proudly in the sun for all to see. Ferb craned his neck to see the Platypus' bill, squinting against the glare, as many photographers began to swamp its feet. Phineas at his side chuckled.

"Well, Ferb. What do ya think?"

"It's quite… large."

"That's the point isn't it," said Phineas simply, "That way everyone can see it."

They were interrupted by a rather loud voice from below them at the Mall's entrance, and Ferb swooped over the roof's railings to see two girls staring at them, one with her arms crossed. The longer he watched them, the harder their gazes became.

"Phineas, your wife's here." he called over his shoulder.

The boy, who had been fawning over their new statue and answering questions to the pressing media, came to stand by Ferb's side to see what all the fuss was about. He ran a hand through his hair when he noticed, Isabella glaring up at them-- the girl besides her holding her sides in laughter.

"Phineas," she shot him a blistering look and pointed him firmly down, "Now."

Ferb chuckled as his younger sibling hurried them both to ground level. When they appeared before Isabella, she was glaring conspicuously, whilst her friend guffawed at her side tearing in mirth. Ferb's gaze widened when he saw her. Short brown hair, a little longer than when he had last seen her, wearing small oval glasses.

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking. You should have asked me to help! Have you learned nothing from prison?" Isabella sighed mournfully, shaking her head.

"Actually, it was Juvi and we were in there for like, an hour," Phineas pointed out meekly, "And this was commissioned. Perfectly legal, Bella."

Isabella's friend seemed to rouse from her glee suddenly, "Whoa! Juvi?"

Ferb shrugged, nonplussed, "We unearthed a few hundred trees when we were younger."

He tried to ignore Phineas's suspicious stare, and chose to focus on the girl-- the one who teetered on the edge of his memory. He could not quite capture her name, though he knew it was on the tip of his tongue.

Isabella chose to punch her fiancée not so lightly in the stomach and gestured to her friend, "Phineas, you remember Gretchen?"

Phineas favoured his left hand, as his right protected the sore spot that Isabella had just harmed, and shook Gretchen's hand heartily, "Yeah. How's New York, Gretch? How'd you get down so fast?"

Gretchen laughed, "It's cool but big. Got lost twice since we've lived there. And the 'rents decided to visit their own 'rents this summer. I'm spending the next three months in Danville."

The two girls began to giggle at some private joke until Gretchen turned to Ferb, "Hey, you guys want to see a movie with us? If you're finished with this, uh…" she craned her neck to see the large bronze statue.

Before his brother had time to respond, Ferb jumped to the opportunity, "Yeah, we're finished."

* * *

A/N: (munching on melting snow) Hmm... I don't know if I should be proud or frightened of this story... ?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Damn, it snowed! A lot. School hates me, I got my results. Guess how I did? I can't find my calculator, the woman at the game store forgot to put in one of the discs that I bought and my parents generally think I do nothing all day. Rant over.

Next chapter for my lovely readers, next one in the works :D

Review Responses:

**Roy42: **No. I put the fun part up because reviews _are _fun :) I must say I don't have much time to read fanfics, let alone post them so I apologise for not having read yours. Lol, yeah poor Phineas. Isabella proposing came to me when I saw her stand up to Budford that time they were playing table-football. You think you've deciphered it, really? Be careful though, I can be quite surprising with a plot and what you think may happen, might not. Hehe, but I suppose you do have it, it's not very hard to figure out. Thank's for reading!

**bobtherandomguy:** Thank you. I've always felt that Gretchen was slightly closer to the boys than the rest of the troop (excluding Isabella) As for Ferb's career, how much do we really know about our green haired friend? He could very well have other talents and hobbies we know nothing about :D Thank you for the praise and for your review.

**Second daughter of Eve: **I'm glad the three of you do! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The movie was monotonous to say the least. Both Isabella and Gretchen had bodily forced them into seeing it, stating that it was one of the most romantic love stories of all time. Yet, watching Edward Cullen begin to unbutton his shirt to show Bella Swan that he sparkled like a diamond, did not seem appealing to Ferb. Excessive fluffy mush. The girls however were lapping it up, squealing and 'aww-ing' into their hands. Much like every other girl in the theatre. Ferb chanced a quick glance beside him, to see a girl giggling into her exaggeratedly bored boyfriend. He would never understand the female mind. Nor did he want to.

"What do you think of it?" Gretchen murmured at his side. She seemed to be the only sane female so far.

"Seems like they're trying to portray a teenage girls perfect man, whom could never be real." Ferb whispered back subtly, so as not to disturb the other watchers. He heard Gretchen chuckle, masked by the actors sudden roaring.

"The main reason Edward is such a hit is because of just that, he isn't real. Girls are attracted to the strong, silent, unattainable boys."

Ferb shrugged slightly, letting the comment drift lazily out of his reach. It had never really mattered to him before what type of boys girls liked. It had always seemed like their problem, not his. However, that raised the question-- what kind of boy was he? Of course, he was irrevocably a silent person, but that had caused him nothing but solitude in his nineteen years, how could any girl be attracted to that? And strong, was he strong? So many questions…

After the movie, as gruelling as it had been on the male audience, Ferb had deduced that girls were more likely to fall into the arms of a blood sucking, hundred year old, overly dramatic, sparkly man/ vampire, than a normal day-to-day guy. This did nothing but annoy and irk at his logical brain.

"So, what did you guys think?" He heard Isabella ask over the chatter of the mall, her arm wound tightly around Phineas's.

"I liked it," said Gretchen, "Better than the books anyway."

"I did too," said Isabella with a rosy grin, "Except the part where Alice breaks the guy's neck."

"Are you kidding?" Phineas muttered to Ferb as the girls conversed on the highlights of the movie, "That was the only part I was able to concentrate on. The rest was just weird."

Ferb gave his brother an acknowledging blink and fell into step with Gretchen. Apart from having asked what he had thought of the movie, she had remained mute and unresponsive at his side in the theatre. Her eyes had travelled the screen dully, almost as though the whole thing had bored her, yet he could hear her speaking to Isabella as though every word and action had gained her complete attention. It puzzled him.

"So, uh…" Ferb tried miserably, as three pairs of eyes suddenly turned on him, "What time is it?"

Again, Ferb was exposed to his sibling's calculated gaze, which he pointedly chose to ignore.

Phineas's brow knit together, "It's about four. Is there somewhere you have to be?"

Ferb shook his head, "No, not really."

"Four?" Isabella gasped suddenly, "I was supposed to meet my mom at the Squat 'n' Stitch half an hour ago! I'll see you guys later--" she hugged Gretchen fleetingly and smiled at Ferb.

"I'll come with you," said Phineas curtly, throwing his brother an interesting look, "I need to ask mom if anyone called for me while we were working on that statue."

Isabella blinked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Oh, okay." she turned to the other two with an apologising expression, "I'm sorry we're running off on you."

The brunette smiled in understanding, "That's okay, Isabella. I'll hang out with Ferb. It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Phineas put his arms around his fiancée and winked at his older brother for some unfathomable reason. Ferb chose once again to pretend he had not seen, but Gretchen seemed to catch onto the subtle messaging between the siblings. She crossed her arms in thought.

"Well, have fun guys." Phineas led Isabella in the opposite direction and it was not long before Ferb and Gretchen lost sight of them through the dense crowd.

"So…" said Gretchen after a moment, her eyes dropping unceremoniously to the polished floor, "I suppose you want to go home, huh?"

Ferb's brow rose in mild surprise, "Not really. Actually, I feel like scaling a certain statue at the top of the mall."

Gretchen chuckled, "Hmm."

"Would you like to keep me company?"

Her gaze flickered to meet his, eyes widening ever so slightly beneath her oval glasses. Ferb could not understand why his simple question could cause such a reaction. He panicked under a well-fitted mask.

"Me?" she said sluggishly, "You want _me _to keep you company?"

"Unless you would rather I take you home." Ferb offered tightly.

"No, I don't want to go home. It's just…" Gretchen trailed off. They had begun walking subconsciously towards the exit-- shoulder to shoulder, Ferb's hand twitching at his side, "You always seemed like the solitary type. A guy who liked his space." she finished lamely.

Ferb gave a sigh, "I see. I can't say I blame you for thinking that." He acted on impulse and grasped her hand softly in his own, leading her outside, "But, just this once, I think I would like someone beside me."

Gretchen grinned at him, his insides warming at the act, "Then I would be honoured."

She grasped his hand as tightly as he was, and Ferb was convinced he saw her eyes lighten as they stepped out of the Mall. Then again, he reasoned, it could have been a trick of the light.

* * *

Phineas loaded his mother's keyboard into the back of her car, as she chatted amiably with Isabella and her mother on some random aspect off their far-off wedding. He was able to distinguish the word 'flower arrangements' followed by Isabella's blushing excuse. Phineas wiped his brow as he heaved Mrs. Johnson's drum set along with Alexandra's cello into the booth (1), the conversation drifting lazily on the wind towards his eager ears.

"I don't know, Mrs. Fletcher," he heard Isabella say; "I don't think we should make plans so soon."

"You should be prepared though." was his mother's argument, and it only served to amuse his fiancée whom sighed good-naturedly and agreed.

"I suppose you're right. But can we at least wait to get organised until we have our college stuff figured out?"

Phineas tuned the rest out, only being able to catch his mother's supporting response and Alexandra's blossoming laugh. It amazed him that everyone had dug into this wedding with such high expectations and he doubted that it could live up to the real thing. Himself and Isabella had barely discussed it themselves, haven chosen to wait before making any permanent decisions. Phineas could not understand why their parents were making such a fuss over one day. As long as Isabella became his wife, he did not care if they wed up a tree. However, now he supposed his opinions had changed-- watching her smile and laugh along with his mother, fuelling the want to give her the most perfect wedding on earth. She deserved it all. The flowers, the expensive food-- everything.

He closed the booth and watched Isabella fidget as the two mothers began the planning in their heads, going through each item _essential _for the smooth running of the, presently, nonexistent nuptial. Phineas watched the raven-haired girl smiled politely (scarcely suppressing a groan) as Mrs. Johnson entered the conversation, regaling the women with details on her son's wedding. Lynda, precipitously remembering the fine details of Candace's dress and Jeremie's tuxedo, began to chatter energetically at Isabella's side.

"Ah, Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed loudly, purposely breaking through the women's fog of deliria, "You're finished! That was quick."

Phineas shook his head at her, disregarding the many 'rescue me' facial cues she was displaying. He waited for her eyes to flash dangerously before moving reluctantly from his leaning vantage point at the cars side. He crept slowly to stand at Isabella's side, wearing a sheepish grin.

"There wasn't much to do really. I couldn't fit the two amplifiers along with the instruments, though. I was thinking, I'd take them in my car and Isabella and I could drop them home." he gave his fiancée a sidelong glance and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

"Good idea!" voiced Alexandra, "It'll give us time to continue our mental list."

"You have a mental list?" Isabella deadpanned, visibly troubled by her mother's revelation.

The three women hurried past them to his mothers car (ignoring them, Phineas realised) leaving Isabella and himself on the side of the kerb with the two large amplifiers seated comfortably on the sidewalk. He watched Lynda Fletcher's car shriek down the street with a grimace.

Together they heaved the two amplifiers into his rickety auto moments later, and a few secondary moments after that, they were driving out of the parking lot for home.

"Looks like everyone's very excited about the wedding." Phineas said nonchalantly as he put the car into gear.

Isabella turned lightly to regard him with a disheartening look. She put her hand over his-- he interlacing their fingers together, scrutinizing her worriedly (alternating between the road and her face)

"I guess so," she muttered lowly.

"Hey!" he fretted, "You're not getting cold feet on me are you?"

"No! Of course not, I would never."

Phineas let the cold icy doubts nag at his heart, and he hoped Isabella could not see the effort it took him to remain stoic and postured, when all he wanted to do was crumple over the wheel.

"Then what's wrong, Bella? Is it something my mom said?"

Isabella sighed mournfully into the air above her, closing her eyes briefly, "Everyone's making such a big deal out of this. I'm starting to think we were wrong to get engaged so soon. We're only nineteen, Phineas. We still have our whole lives ahead of us. Maybe we made a mistake."

Phineas squeezed her hand gently, "You're right; we _do _have our whole lives ahead of us. And I want to spend it with you. And you know that everyone's making a fuss because they want the wedding to be the dream wedding you always envisioned."

The girl exhaled slowly, "I don't need a big, fussy, fancy wedding to make me happy, Phineas. All I want is you. That's all I've been '_envisioning' _for the past nine years."

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly, "How about we get married tonight? Just the two of us, and then once we can manage the workload college is going to dump on us, we can have a great big fancy wedding with all our family."

Phineas knew the thought was a ludicrous one the moment it left his lips, but there was not much to do about it now. It was out in the open. It had been a spur of the moment comment, to assure himself that she still did want to become his wife.

He felt Isabella's hand stiffen in his, almost as though the mere thought horrified her, but after a pause, he saw that she was beginning to smile sultrily at him.

"Does that include Honeymoon?"

He grinned boyishly, keeping a watchful eye on the road ahead, "I suppose it does."

Isabella giggled, "I can't believe you want me to marry you tonight!"

"And why not?" he asked haughtily, "Too good for the Flynn's?"

She laughed, biting her lip and placing a soothing hand onto her stomach. Phineas let out an amused breath also and changed gears.

"I hope that was a poor attempt at a joke, Phin. There's nothing more I want to be that Mrs. Isabella Flynn. But seriously, I'm gonna wait a little while."

Phineas nodded at her decision but beamed suddenly, "I like the sound of that."

"Sound of what?" Isabella asked through a giggle.

"That," Phineas answered with a flourish of his hand, "Isabella Flynn. It sounds nice, I could get used to it."

"I could too."

He took the risk of looking at her. She was gazing out of the window, a soft smile playing at her lips as though mulling over the notion of becoming his wife earlier than they had expected. Phineas could scarcely comprehend what this decision would mean for his (present-- future) life… all he knew was that he wanted to marry her. Isabella had spent quite too long pinning on a boy whom had only previously regarded her as nothing more than a loyal friend and partner in his elaborate schemes. And he had done a lot of growing up since then, most of it for her. Maybe that explained why he had proposed at the undignified age of nineteen. In his mind, Phineas saw it as the ultimate way to apologise. Apologise for his stupidity, lack of tact, (how dense he had been mostly) but above all, it was to show that he was one-hundred percent committed to her.

"But, Phineas," Isabella said at last, "How are we going to support ourselves? We don't even have part-time jobs."

The redhead grinned as though sporting a budding secret. "That's where you're wrong, Bella."

"Don't tell me you have a job, Phin?" she scoffed.

"As a matter of fact I do. What did I tell you about the Platypus statue Ferb and I made?"

Isabella frowned, racking her brain in recollection, "You said it was perfectly legal and commissioned."

"Exactly!" said Phineas bobbing his head enthusiastically, "I was asked to build it months ago by the owner of Googolplex Mall, and of course I was paid. I asked my mom if anyone had called for me earlier and she said that some more business men want me to design monuments and statues for their businesses'."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Ferb and I are scheduled to meet with some guy named Heinz Doofenshmirtz tomorrow. He wants some sort of statue done." Phineas relaxed his grip on the steering wheel, stopping the car in front of the Flynn-Fletcher home.

Isabella kissed his cheek lovingly, "I love you, Phin. You're the best."

"Love you too, Bella. I know."

* * *

A/N: Tehee, I made a snowman. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT; Has anyone heard the song 'Hope it gives you hell'? Then go. Go I say. GOOOOO!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologise for the prolonged absence, but other needs had to be tended to :) If all go's according to plan, and with a little luck on my side... I might just get published. Nothing too major. Just a oneshot of sorts in the midst of other oneshots from an array of other brilliant authors. Still, this would be such an amazing landmark for me!

Back to the important stuff. The readers. I hope you haven't been to annoyed at me, if so I apologise again. Enjoy :D

I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any character or theme affiliated with this show.

* * *

Chapter 4

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Self-proclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz grumbled loudly under his breath as a large robot clunked the length of the room in pursuit of a small frenzied fly. A few ill placed wires had caused NORM, the droid, to exclaim random phrases in consecution, the fly squeaking in annoyance at it's pursuer.

Heinz brought his watch close to his ear and shook it.

"They're late." he grumbled, "A Doctor of evil such as myself does not have time for late-delinquents. I have a business to run after all!"

"**Hello, my name is NORM**."

"Oh shut up!"

"**Secretly I'm very lonely**."

"Quiet, NORM!" The doctor glared colourfully at the contraption now slowing to a halt at his side. The fly sat trapped in his large meaty robotic hands, feeling thoroughly squished under the massive weight.

"What time did they say they'd be over at? Four? It's two minutes past!" and Heinz projecting into a long turbulent rant, the droid unblinking at his side.

There was a knock at the door suddenly, rousing the doctor and his creation from their preoccupations. Heinz came to the door and opened it, revealing two young men swelled with tools and blueprints under their arms. The shorter than the two offered a clutter-free hand and Dr. Doofenshmirtz shook it rather reluctantly.

"Hello, Mr. Doofenshmirtz. I'm Phineas this is Ferb, and we're you're architects for today!"

Heinz eyed the two testily, noticing with a rather uneasy feeling that they did not seemed fazed by the large robot looming over their forms, a bright ecstatic smile etched onto it's steeled face.

"Aren't you a little young to be architects? You're two minutes late and it's DOCTOR!" he ushered them in quickly, slamming the door behind them as the red haired young man said;

"Yes, yes we are. Sorry 'bout that Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Nice robot!"

"**Are those slacks new? They look very flattering**!"

Phineas blinked and after a moment broke out into an ear to ear grin. Heinz grumbled at the babbling contraption and aimed at its rear for a kick.

"Ignore him, he's due for the crap heap." he clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Let's get down to business before he says anything else."

The boys chuckled and allowed the doctor to show them to a large settee where they sat awkwardly before the aging man. He blinked at them.

"So?" Phineas began slowly, "What is it you'd like us to do for you?"

Heinz imagined the large statue at the top of the Googoplex Mall in his minds eye, his teeth grinding instantly together like a cement mixer. He made sure to school his features into a moderately calm one before speaking.

"I want you to destroy the statue you've built and replace it with a golden model! Someone strong, handsome brave-- me? Oh, I couldn't… but if you insist. A statue of me would do fine."

The boy who had not spoken yet, Ferb, opened his mouth to retort but his brother beat him to it. The red haired young man's eyes were set in a decisive way, mouth grim and horizontal.

"Replace it, sir? But… it was commissioned!"

"I'm prepared to pay top dollar to have it bulldozed and rebuilt. Come on now I'm only being fair. I would hate to walk up to the Mall with my daughter and have to see that horrible animal!" Heinz made a face and shuddered, "I get enough of that here."

Ferb heaved a long suffering sigh and swung a gaze to the younger sibling. Phineas looked grim, but his features loosened into those of defeat.

"Fine. What're you prepared to pay for our cooperation, Doctor?"

"Thirty-thousand dollars should do nicely. I made myself quite a little fortune earlier this week." the man with the long nose cackled.

Phineas and Ferb exchanged a glance, perturbed by this change of plans. All of their hard work was about to go to waste for the sake of a different statue to please a smelly hooked-nose man. Yet, neither of them could bring themselves refuse the cash being offered on the table. Phineas guessed his share could be quite a large advancement for his and Isabella's plans. As for Ferb he would do whatever he pleased with his cut. To them they only had one choice.

"If we decide to take you up on your offer, we'll go over the plans tomorrow and construction should start in about a week."

* * *

"He wants you to do what?" Lawrence asked aghast, his paper ignored laboriously beside him at the table. His wife sat precociously at his side, brows knitting in concern as her sons relayed their morning meeting with the Doctor.

"He wants us to blow up BP." Phineas replied in a monotonous tone, shoulders slumped as he sat at the table heavily.

"BP?" his mother echoed.

"Bronze Platypus." Ferb offered helpfully and Lynda gave an 'ah' of recognition.

"All we need to know now is whether you'll follow up on his offer." Lawrence said, placing a fist under his chin, "You can still walk away you know."

The siblings let simultaneous breaths of downfall and Ferb spoke up in a low tone, "We would be idiots to walk away from that kind of money. Thirty thousand dollars doesn't flounce our way on a regular basis."

"No. I suppose not."

Lynda seemed to be roused from her light mournful disposition as the statement her son had made rang in her head. She looked up sharply and blinked.

"Thirty what?"

"Thousand." said Ferb.

"That's a lot of money." said Lynda regretfully, "But still, you worked hard on BP only to have it demolished by some guy with more cash. It doesn't seem right."

"Well," said Phineas with conviction, "Isabella and I are going to need my cut. I don't know about Ferb but I say we do it."

Ferb nodded, "I don't really need the money at the moment but it could help in the future, and Phineas _will _need it. I agree."

The parents shared a quick glance, "If you're sure." said Lawrence.

So with that the boys carried on with their work, and a decided certainty in their plan. They met with Dr. Doofenshmirtz on a near daily basis, meticulously going over plans and blue prints, the doctor proving to be an old hand at following them and adding last minute details. Of course, with all the work they had been forced to partake in, neither Phineas nor Ferb had much time for anything else. Isabella and their friends, even Gretchen, had sadly been pushed to the side.

Ferb himself missed the presence of the brown haired girl whom had sat patiently with him on the top of BP, which was sentenced to demolition in the next few weeks. He spoke to her on the phone to see if she and Isabella were planning on doing anything at the weekends. Of course these were just queries as he and Phineas could not join them.

Ferb could not remember a single one of their creations taking this long, but the Doctor was always adamant about perfection, straightening this and lengthening that. It came to the point where Phineas became very short with everyone, moodily instructing the workers on which way to put up the structure. Ferb could sympathise as he always seemed to retract further into his shell whenever Heinz turned purposefully in his direction. There was just that kind of aura about the man.

"GUESS WHO?!"

Ferb sluggishly sat up from the couch at the familiar voice and the sound of a slamming door roused Phineas from his short nap on the apposite armchair. Candace, round and very much pregnant barrelled inside the room, followed at a more reasonable pace by her husband.

"Candace?" Ferb croaked uncertainly whilst rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes with the back of a hand.

"The one and only!" she chirped, "Wow, you guys look awful."

Phineas chuckled and hugged her warmly as did Ferb, "We've been working."

"No doubt." Jeremie laughed behind his wife, coming into view to shake both of the boys hands.

They all exchanged soft greetings and 'how are you's?' before Candace glomped her younger brother suddenly, threatening to knock them back onto the carpet. Jeremie and Ferb loomed over the two for fear that over Cadance's new found weight she would topple the poor boy.

"My… little… brother's-!" she wheezed with a sob, "Is… getting married!"

Phineas laughed weakly and tried desperately to unlatch himself from her grip. He felt like her nails were digging into his shoulder and should more pressure be added he was sure she would cause blood.

"Come on, Candace. Let goooooo!" he whined.

She pulled back, crying freely and rubbing her forearm across her wet and damp cheeks. Jeremie looped an arm around her shoulders with a smile.

"I'm sorry!" she hiccupped, "My hormones have me all out of whack."

"Really?" said Ferb with raised eyebrows, "I can't see the difference between un-pregnant and pregnant you."

_Punch_.

"OW!"

Jeremie snorted intrepidly, "Be careful what you say around her. She's got a mean right hook!"

Candace turned a pair of narrowed eyes his way and he yelped noiselessly, "What my dear husband is trying to say--"

"You're insane whilst carrying our nephew." Phineas interjected with a beam, "It's only natural sis."

"Oh, my gosh!" came a voice from the doorway and then many bodies simultaneously swamped the pregnant woman.

"CANDACE!" "How far gone are you?" "Wow, you're big!" "How's my son?" "Hehe, did you hear the news?"

The three men standing aloofly outside the circle of chatter exchanged prudent looks. Phineas could make out the form of his mother, along with Jeremie's and Isabella's in the throng. A mass of neighbours and people from Lynda's bridge game were chatting animatedly to the mother-to-be, questioning her.

"Girls scare me." Ferb admitted suddenly, and without looking at the green haired young man the other two nodded.

It was several hours before Candace was allowed to breathe and she disappeared snappishly to her room to 'freshen up' for dinner. Lynda, now buoyantly ecstatic at the thought of having her daughter over, dove into her culinary novels reverently.

The four men had physically been kicked out of the kitchen leaving Jeremie with Lawrence and Ferb upstairs with Phineas. The two brothers left to skim yet more blue prints for Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Ugh!" Phineas groaned, slumping across his bed, "I'm starting to think we should ask Django and his dad to help us out. This is obviously going nowhere."

Ferb nodded, "I think you may be right."

"You know the worst part of all of this?" Phineas said diversely, "I haven't been able to spend one minute with Isabella. I just want this to be over!"

"Settle down." said Ferb calmly, "How 'bout we take a break for a day or two? Heinz can hardly blame us for it." the boy rose from his lying position, "Maybe we can all go out tonight?"

"Out?" Phineas echoed with a light grimace, "I was actually hoping to stay home quietly, with Bella if possible." he shot his brother a curious look, "Why do _you _of all people want to go out?"

"I just think I need some fresh air. Have some diversity in my life."

"Have some Gretchen too." Phineas cooed with a shrewd grin.

"W-what?" Ferb spluttered.

"Oh, c'mon bro! I know you like her! Go for it."

"I think you are highly mistaken."

"_Suuuuuure_."

The slightly older boy sighed and retracted his argument silently, waving a feeble hand of surrender directed towards Phineas. The latter grinned triumphantly and stretched his hands up above his head on the bed.

Ferb rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked up, "What about Candace though? It _is _her first night back. Shouldn't we… spend time with her?"

Phineas shrugged, "To be honest she'll probably be going over baby stuff with mom and dad. Do you honestly want to be present when they debate whether a beige yellow is a neutral enough colour for the nursery?" he looked at Ferb imploringly.

"No. Not really."

"We won't be missed too much." Phineas put in after a moment of thought, "I'm sure Candace won't mind."

"Yes, well…" began Ferb, crossing the length of the room to regain his charging laptop in the corner, "With her mood swings it's not entirely guaranteed that she won't kill us for skipping her arrival dinner."

"Bah, you know me," said Phineas indifferently, "I like living on the wild side of things."

"There's nothing wilder than a pregnant Candace." Ferb agreed with a firm nod.


End file.
